The Story of Brook Artemisia
by ButterflyArtist
Summary: The memoir of Brook Andrews' journey into the tales of one Perseus Jackson. She doesn't recall her past in his world, but she knows his future. Will it tear her apart? Hopefully Part One of a series. Sporadic Updates, gets better that it starts
1. I Transfer Schools

BA: hi everyone...I wrote this by myself so the commentary is just me Send Reviews!!

Disclaimer: Am I Rick Riordan? NO Do I own Greek Mythology? NO Are Brook and Brookland mine? Duh.

**Chapter One: I get school-transferred**

I sat there staring at the blanks on my Advanced Mythology homework. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: _Advanced Mythology at twelve years old?_ But I have a real aptitude for the stuff and my teachers let me take it. Even with my dyslexia…and my ADHD. After reading the Percy Jackson series, the only books I will read of my own free will, for a time I thought I might be a half-blood. But that's just silly right? I mean that couldn't be real right. I took in the bizarre facts:

My aptitude for Greek and Roman mythology,

My dyslexia and ADHD

My guy friend, Brookland, who will eat almost anything that isn't meat and walks funny

And the fact that I only have one parent, my mom.

I gave up the prospect after a while. Now I was just trying to make it through the school year without anything weird happening. Add that to the list also.

Anyhoo, where was I? Oh, right my mythology homework. I was staring at it because I didn't know what to put. This was odd for me. Usually I was done in a flash and got together with Brookland before I went to English at 10:30, and then we'd have our after-lunch/pre-mythology break. Because of the college-like break schedule at our school I always had plenty of time to do yesterday's homework in the morning. Now this was all I had left. I started

Question one: Which Greek god had a tiger for their animal?

Pssh! Easy one! I jotted down Dionysus **(A/n: it just took me six minutes to spell that right)** and moved on. By 10:00 I had five questions done. My alarm went off, yelling 'Go to class! Go to Class!' in alarm clock language. I grabbed my things for English and ran down the hall. When I got to said class I was met by a friendly sight, a substitute teacher. That meant we'd be reading all period, and get to leave early if Dianne was up to her usual trouble. I propped The Titan's Curse open on my desk and finished my homework beneath it. Then I dumped my things on my bed and got in the lunch line with Brookland. He picked up a tray. "Oh hi, Brook." he mumbled. We had originally met because of the name similarities. "Hey, Land." I smiled, "What's bugging you?" The lunch lady plopped something that smelled like gym shorts on both of our trays. "Oh look, we get potatoes today…I think." Brookland muttered, attempting a laugh. "Don't change the subject, Land. I know something is bothering you, what is it?"

"It's…nothing you need to worry about. Veggie Burger please." he asked the lunch lady.

She put one on his tray and I ordered, "Um…surprise me." She plopped something that may have once resembled meat on my plate. I sat down at our usual table next to Land.

When we got outside for our after-lunch/pre-mythology break there was a horse standing in the field. No one seemed to notice it, which was odd. You think they'd notice a horse that appeared to be made purely out of water. I walked up to it and reached out to touch it. Brookland was muttering to himself, "Impossible…travel worlds…monsters?...got to…Brook no!" he called out to me. I touched the horse and it seemed as if someone had grabbed my hand and was dragging me across the universe at light speed. When it stopped I was in an unfamiliar school hallway. I looked down at myself. My jacket had an emblem on it that read 'Yancy Academy'. I gulped. This was so **not **happening. Two, all too familiar, boys walked up to me. I'll give you two guesses at to who they are. One had curly brown hair; the other had black hair and piercing green eyes. "Dude, Earth to Brook. Come on, Brook we're gonna be late for Brunner's class and if we're late one more time we won't get to go on tomorrow's field trip." Uh-oh!


	2. I answer a question, and ask more

Special Shout-Outs

Thanks to Allie the final Dragon Rider for reviewing:)

Thanks to Shorty and KG. for making me laugh day after day. You guys make PJO rock even more than usual :)

Thanks to Starstruck99 for making up after our tiff today :)

_**Previously on The Story of Brook Artemisia:**_

I gulped. This was so **not **happening. Two, all too familiar, boys walked up to me. I'll give you two guesses at to who they are. One had curly brown hair; the other had black hair and piercing green eyes. "Dude, Earth to Brook. Come on, Brook we're gonna be late for Brunner's class and if we're late one more time we won't get to go on tomorrow's field trip." Uh-oh!

_**Now for the continuation of our tale……….**_

**Chapter two: I answer a question and end up asking more.**

I stared blankly in front of me. What happened? Where was my copy of The Lightning Thief when I needed it? Wait I still had my bag! Maybe…Percy snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Brook, you've known me for five years and I know when something is wrong. What's the issue?" What the…..I've known Percy-friggin-Jackson since the age of seven? Since when? I shook it off, "Mmm, nothing, just thinking about something _really_ weird." He nodded and I followed him into a classroom where a familiar old man in a wheelchair sat. I smiled at him, knowing what sat under that blanket. I passed through that class with ease. That was just basic mythology. I had harder questions than that on my A.M. homework an hour ago. Piece of cake compared to what the field trip would bring. Ah…..the field trip………

The next day we sat, on a bus, while Nancy Bobofit threw wads of sandwich at Grover's head. I deflected them with my pencil at an alarmingly fast rate. One was too big and split straight in half, lodging in two separate spots of Grover's hair. "That's it." Percy started to get up. Grover pulled him down, "You're both already on probation, you know who'll get blamed if anything happens. Then Nancy will say Brook was involved and you'll both end up in ISS." Ah, In-School-Suspension, the dumbest punishment in the world: _We're going to take you out of class and give you unlimited computer access for a day because we want you to learn a lesson. _Humph, the only thing that taught us is how to use the internet without _looking _like we're on the internet. Not helpful in the slightest. Something helpful would be details of my past here or how I even got _here_.

'Mr. Brunner' (the horse man) was going on and on about Greek funeral art when Nancy sniggered something about the naked guy on the stele. At the same time Percy and I turned to her and hissed, "Will you shut up?!?" It was obviously louder than intended because the teacher later to be known as Chiron said, "Mr. Jackson, Ms. Andrews, did you two have a comment, or comments?"

"No, sir." We muttered in unison. Great…since when did I become Percy's muse?

He pointed to a picture on the stele "Ms. Andrews. Perhaps, could you tell us what this picture represents?" The picture was semi-familiar to me…….

I nodded, and my frightened expression immediately smoothed into a smile.

"That is the Titan Lord, Kronos consuming his children, the gods."

"That is correct. And he did this because…….." Great, I racked my brain. That reason had always escaped whether it was on a test, much less in a different world which I had read books about. I found something that might have been it. Or it might have been a random thought. I get those a lot. "Um…well, he didn't trust them right? He thought they were going to overthrow him so he tried to get them out of the way right?"

"Yes…tell me how this plan did not succeed."

Why does he have to keep testing me like this? Percy threw me a sympathetic glance.

"Um…well his wife hid Zeus and gave Kronos a rock instead. Um…and then later Zeus fed him mustard mixed with wine, at which point he disgorged his other children who had been living and growing up in his stomach because they were immortal. Then there was a huge fight between the Titan's and the gods. And the gods won."

I could feel Nancy's angry look through six rows of people. "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job descriptions_" I cut her off with a (decently sarcastic) quote, "Those who do not learn their history are doomed to repeat it."

Mr. Brunner gave me a serious look that said 'You're right' and his gaze was on both me and Percy, as he was addressing us both, "To paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, _does _this matter in real life?"

"Busted!" Grover whispered. "Shut up!" Nancy hissed, her face turning brighter red than her hair. I smirked evilly.

Though our poor Percy was at a bit of a loss. "Uh…..I don't know, sir."

I sighed. Whatever, I mean he'd learn soon enough. I still really didn't know why I was here. I mean they even gave me a past….wait 'they'. That's IT! The annoying gods did this! But…why would Percy need my help. Everything turns out in the end already, without my help, so what was I here for? I'm just as clueless as anyone!

"Miss Andrews your answer was correct. At the end of the battle the gods defeated their father and sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, casting his remains into Tartarus, the deepest, darkest part of the Underworld. On that cheery note, let's have lunch."

As we all began to walk away Mr. Brunner called out, "Mr. Jackson, Miss Andrews."

We told Grover to keep going, "Sir?" I inquired politely.

He was doing that 'thousand-year-old eyes' thing again, "You must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy sounded confused.

"About real life and how your studies apply to it."

"Ohkaaaaaay?" my acting was quite convincing.

"What you learn from me is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you two. That is final."

"Okay, sir." we murmured and went outside to eat lunch.


	3. I get a strawberry flavored sword

More Shout-outness

Allie the final Dragon Rider: I love that line too! It's awesome!

Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson: For Favorite-ing.

Disclaimer: The only things I can hold credit to are Brook and finding my copy of SOM from under my bed. *Shudders*

**_Later when we were eating lunch.........  
_Chapter Three: Since when are there two swords anyway?**

I wasn't that hungry so I handed Grover my carrots. He looked really happy about that. I was about to eat my cupcake when Nancy walked up and dumped her lunch in Grover's lap. And if that didn't make Percy mad enough she shoved my face into my cupcake. Percy and I both stood up. There was a sound of waves crashing and Nancy was on her butt in the fountain. Anyone else within a five-foot radius was soaked to the bone except us. But on the bright side my face was clean. Yet I was dry…… "They pushed me!" Nancy whined like a baby. The teacher from WAY _downstairs _was instantly next to us. The others were muttering amongst themselves, "The water…it grabbed her…then exploded…"

There was a triumphant gleam in Dodd's eyes as she led us inside lecturing, "Now, my dears_" Percy groaned, "We know a month in ISS. I'll erase workbooks, she'll tutor students." Wait…I tutor people? Since when? I hate math! That wasn't the right thing to say, Percy. Not by a long shot. Grover yelped behind us "I-I-I did it! I pushed her into the fountain." "I don't think so Mr. Underwood." "But" "You-_WILL_-stay-here!" Her eyes had somewhat of a…how do I put this? _Hypnotic_ air about them. That was new…and weird. Weird_er _I mean, anyway. Maybe it was nothing. We walked into the museum until we were in the Greek and Roman area again, in front of a frieze of the Greek gods. She looked like she wanted to politely {or not so politely} pummel it to a pulp. "You've been giving us problems, my dears."

"Yes ma'am." we muttered.

She tugged on the cuffs of her jacket. "Did you really think you'd get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad, and possibly beyond Evil.

"I-I'll try harder ma'am." Percy sounded beyond confused. Thunder shook the building and I winced. 'Mrs. Dodds' zeroed in on me: I knew what that was.

"We are not fools Percy Jackson, and neither is your friend. It was only a matter of time before we found you out. If you confess you will suffer less pain. And we might even keep the girl, for _certain _purposes." I didn't know what she meant but I had a bad feeling it involved me, magic, and defecting to the 'Dark Side'. Or ransom. Gulp.

"WELL?!?" she demanded of us. Percy was confused. I tried to look confused but instead I probably looked sour, I knew who had actually taken the bolt. Not as if I could tell anyone, mess up the time-space continuum.

"I don't…" Percy murmured.

_Here comes Weelchair-Guy to save the day _I though as our 'Kindly' teacher growled "Your time is up!" she became her true self and I gulped. There was only one sword right. What if she went for me first? Then, speak of the centaur; Weelchair-Guy himself was at the door holding a pen and what looked like….Lip Gloss? I uncapped it in my hand and it expanded into a bronze sword with sapphire and emerald streaks running through it. COOL, I get a sword! Wait, since when? Oh well. Percy and I swung at the same time and the Fury exploded into a million tiny particles of dust. I was holding strawberry lip gloss in my hand. Nobody but Percy and I were even in the museum. Percy looked distraught. I tried not to look like I knew anything. When we walked outside Mr. Brunner took the gloss out of my hand, "I'm sorry Miss Andrews, but you are not allowed to have this on museum property. I will have to confiscate it. And Mr. Jackson, please bring your own writing utensil in the future." {A/N: I'll explain later why Brook has two different last names.}

Nancy leered at us, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts."

"_Who?" _Percy and I stared at her. Me purposefully

"Our _teacher, _DUH!" She just rolled her eyes and walked off.

Percy handed Mr. Brunner the pen, "Sir, where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He just stared blankly, "Who?"

"Our pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, The other chaperone?" I continued. I knew this was going to happen but why did it feel so weird. It was like I wanted to forget her, but couldn't for some reason……

"Percy, Brook, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. There has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy, to my knowledge. Are you feeling alright?"


	4. Conversations and a second thread LONG

Shout-outs:

Everyone who faved, story alerted, reviewed or elsewise. I love you guys! You inspire me to keep going, cuz if you hadn't rviewed and faved I would have stopped writing this. for a while at least. But especially to:

puffin0997 (): Oh come on nobody's that horrible. I'll read some fo your stuff tonight.

AlliethefinalDragonRider: For repeatedly telling me your opinion. You will go down in history as the first person who exclusively reviewed at me.

Disclaimer:Yes, indeed, I own PJO and am a guy named Rick Riordan. Yeah right!

**Chapter Four: The chapter that goes on and on and on and on and on and……..**

Over the next few weeks Percy's grades dropped dramatically. He got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and I kept drifting off during class. The headmaster sent Ms. Jackson two letters saying we were expelled. I found out some of my past here just by listening to Percy ramble. Apparently Sally adopted me when I was six, the same age as Percy, when I showed up on their doorstep. Percy had been at school at the time so he didn't meet me until a year later. Gabe didn't want to keep me but, for a weird reason I can't recall, he had to. Then when Percy met me he instantly liked the idea of having a sister. My birthday is the same date as his: August 18th. I wondered why I couldn't remember any of this happening. I was ready to go 'home'. Not back to my world but to my home here. The night before Mr. Brunner's final exam I was helping Percy study since I knew what I was doing. At one point he stood up and threw a pillow across the room, "This is _hopeless_! I'm never going to know the difference between Chiron and Charon or Polydictes and Polydeuces." I sighed, because really, I felt bad for him. I really did. I had covered most of this stuff last quarter at my other school so this was review for me. This didn't explain in the slightest why I was getting kicked out. Shrug, whatever. I suggested we go ask Mr. Brunner for help.

"Great idea, Brook, at least maybe I can apologize for the F I'm about to get on his test."

So we took the walk downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty but his door was ajar, light from his window stretched across the hallway floor. We were three steps away from the door handle when Grover's recognizable voice flew into the hall, "…..worried about Percy and Brook, sir." Percy froze. I bent closer in to hear. "…alone this summer. I mean a Kindly One _in_ the school. Now that we know for sure and they know too_"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them. Percy needs to mature more and I'm not sure Brook knows where she stands yet. I believe she may know about the_"

"She can't! She would have talked to me about it, plus I've known her for a while. She doesn't. They may not have the time. The summer solstice deadline_"

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they can."

"Sir, they _**saw**_ her….."

"Their imagination. The Mist should be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I……I can't fail in my duties again. You know what that would mean. Especially with two of them this powerful."

"You haven't failed my dear boy. I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping them alive until next fall….."

The mythology book dropped out of Percy's hand and hit the floor with a resound thud, as if to say 'No more hiding anymore!'

He picked up the book and we swiftly backed down the hall. A very large shadow slid across the glass on the door, holding something that looked like an archer's bow. We opened the nearest door and slipped inside. There were muffled clopping sounds from outside and a shape paused in front of the glass. Mr. Brunner's voice broke the extremely tense silence, "Nothing, my nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither. But I could've sworn……"

"Go back to your dorm. You have a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Ungh. Don't remind me. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Grover."

We stood in the dark for ages and ages. Then we stumbled out as soon as we knew they were gone and looked at each other with frightened expressions.

"What…." Percy

"Was that………" I muttered. Since when was I a powerful demigod? I mean seriously, I didn't ask to be fitted into the story and make Percy's every move. I touched a horse in a friggin school yard. So would you if you'd seen it!

I left the exam as soon as I finished the next day and began to pack up my things.

We had tickets for the same bus ride back to Manhattan as Grover so Percy sat next to him and I sat behind them, next to someone who didn't acknowledge our existence though I kept feeling like she was watching me. She held a copy of _Bridal Today _in her hand and kept looking from me to Percy as if she expected us to randomly start kissing it out or something. Wait…..bridal…….kissing. GREAT! I was on a bus sitting next to friggin Aphrodite! I blinked and she was gone. Why did she think I'd be with Percy? I mean seriously I'm, like, the world's hugest Percabeth supporter.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Grover choked out, jumping in his seat.

Percy confessed to our eavesdropping that night before the exam.

"How much did you hear?" Grover sighed, defeated.

"Oh, not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?" Saying Percy's lines was getting kinda fun. Seriously, it's fun. You should try it.

"Look guys, I was just worried about you. I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers………"

"Grover…"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds and….."

"Grover, you stink at lying." We both said. His ears turned a nice shade of pink.

"Just take this. In case you need me over summer.

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"What's Half_"

"Don't say it out loud! Um it's…..my, um….summer address."

"Okay, so if I want to come visit your mansion."

Grover nodded, "Or if either of you just need me."

"Why would I need you?" Percy's voice was harsh.

"Percy, Brook the truth is…I kinda have to….protect you."

"Grover, from what?" I asked.

The bus broke down. We were all standing outside in the heat, across from a familiar fruit stand, where three old ladies were knitting an extremely large pair of socks with electric blue yarn. Something else horrified me: They were looking right at us.

"Grover…" I muttered nervously.

"Please tell me they aren't looking at you. They are, aren't they?" He sounded terrified.

I nodded, Percy broke out the sarcasm, "Yeah, you think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny, man. Not at all." Grover choked.

Then one of them took out a peculiar strand of thinner yarn, a beautiful silvery color. The two strands were intertwined together and cut with huge golden shears. I could've heard that snip in a hurricane. Wait, now it was two lives? Who besides- (A/N Ha! I almost spoiled the ending for those of you who haven't gotten to TLO yet. If you have you know what I mean.) Grover broke my thought, "We're getting on the bus. Now."

"It's three-thousand degrees in there!" Percy protested.

There was a shudder and the bus engine roared to life. All of us cheered at the driver.

"Darn right! Everybody back on board."

Grover was shivering…in hundred degree heat. It scared me.

"Grov, you alright?" I asked, concern contorting my voice.

"What aren't you telling us?" Percy questioned.

"Percy, Brook what did you see back there at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the fruit ladies? What are they…like Mrs. Dodds?" Percy and I asked in unison. Concern was in his voice now too. We were both terrified by the way Grover was shaking. "Just tell me what you saw. Please."

"The middle one took out her scissors and cut the two pieces of yarn. Grover?" the unison was getting decently annoying.

He closed his eyes and made a strange movement, clawed hand over his heart and shoving outward. I shuddered as a wave of cold hit my seat.

"You saw her snip the cords. This is not happening. I don't want this to be like last time."

I winced, poor Thalia. "Wh-what last time, Grover?" Percy looked pale. I probably did too. "Let me walk you guys home. Please just let me walk you home."

"Grover what is it? Is this a superstition?" Percy was starting to shake now too.

"Always sixth grade. They never make it past that." Grover muttered shakily.

"Grover-the snipping of the cords. Does that mean someone; two someones are going to die?" Percy asked, frantically. He looked at us mournfully, and I leaned back into my seat, scared for my life.


	5. I go to a beach and find a saytr

**Pre-Note**: Dear fans,

For those of you who reviewed about Brook being a daughter of Artemis, I'm sorry but you're not quite there yet. But kudos for thinking outside the box. Don't worry; I didn't say you were all wrong, just not there yet. Keep thinking outside the box and, believe me, you'll get there. It took me four weeks to get this idea for Brook's Olympian parentage. I made up the name on a whim but needed to make it fit, so I found this.

**Shout-outs:**

**karmabear2050**

**feralfairy**

**Allie the final Dragon Rider**

**Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson**

**puffin0997**

I love you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and I know that my above message makes no sense I'm getting there as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: Well, I guess I don't own PJO, huh? How insanely tragic.

_Now for our story...  
_

**Chapter Five: I make brownies and Grover removes his pants.**

As soon as we got off the bus Grover told us to wait and made a beeline for the restroom.

Percy grabbed my arm and I grabbed my suitcase as we ran outside and caught a cab.

We walked into the little apartment to see Gabe playing poker. "So you two're home."

"Where's our mom?" Percy asked

"Working." Gabe spat back, "Got any cash?"

"No" I retorted sarcastically.

He was a very obese guy. Had about three hairs on his head. Talk about ICK! I bet he looked better as a statue. Hmmm……………..

"You took a cab from the bus station. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof they'd better earn it. Am I right Eddie?"

"Come on Gabe, they just got home. Give'em a break."

"Am I _right_?" He repeated. Eddie stared into his bowl. Coward. The other guys farted in harmony.

"Fine. I hope you lose." Percy dug our change out of his pocket. As we walked down the hall he called at us, "Your letters came kiddos, so I wouldn't be acting so snooty."

Percy slammed the door shut to the room we shared. It was really Gabe's 'study'. Percy shuddered obviously thinking of the Mrs. Dodds nightmares. Then a sweet, gentle voice came from the doorway, "Percy? Brook?"

"Oh, there are my kids. You've both grown since Christmas." That was one of the warmest, most loving hugs I'd ever had. She set down a huge bag of blue candy onto the bed and we dug into it. I took out the blue candy-coated chocolate and started munching. She didn't even mention the expellings (**Grammar?**) and really didn't seem to care. Who cared if we needed to find a new school, were her kids okay?

From the other room Gabe yelled, "Sally-how about some bean dip? And Brook, how about some brownies?" Hmm, it seemed I'd brought my fantastic microwave-brownie recipe with me. I stayed still as Percy faltered in his story since we'd gotten to the museum field trip. "What? Did something scare you?"

"No, mom. Right Brook?"

"Uh….right, there was nothing." Nothing except a few scary old ladies, two swords, and a demon math teacher. Absolutely nothing whatsoever. Sally's lips pursed, she knew there was something we weren't telling her, but she didn't push.

"So I have a surprise for you two. We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened, "Montauk. Really?"

"Three nights-same cabin."

"When?" I asked, more line fun…

She smiled, "As soon as I get changed."

Percy looked ecstatic. Then Gabe walked into the doorway.

"Brownies, bean-dip, did you hear me?" he growled. Percy looked about to punch the guy but Sally shot him a look and I understood. We have to be nice to Gabe for a while.

"Brook and I were on our way, honey. I just told the kids about the trip."

Smelly's eyes narrowed, "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it." Percy muttered, "He won't let us go will he?"

"Of course he will, your stepfather is just worried about money, that's all. Besides, Gabriel won't have to settle for just bean dip and brownies. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip to last the whole weekend."

"And this trip comes out of your clothes budget right?"

"Yes, honey" Sally said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back?"

"We'll be very careful."

"Maybe if you and Brook hurry with my food; And if brain-boy here apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

Percy looked like he wanted to do the opposite of that. Something along the lines of finding that pen Mr. Brunner gave him and running Gabe through with it. Of course that wouldn't work, but I'm the only one that knows that yet.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting your extremely important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe's eyes narrowed but he just shrugged, "Yeah, whatever." and went back to his game.

"Thanks guys, once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about….whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

I followed Sally into the kitchen and started melting butter and baking chocolate in a bowl.

An hour later I was changed into a tank top and some faded jeans as we piled into Gabe's car. I was ignoring his griping, but stared as Percy did Grover's hand motion and the door slammed shut on Gabe. I blinked hard as began to drive to a beach I'd never seen but yet still loved. Our cabin was fantastic and so was the beach. The waves glistened and the sunlight gently warmed my body as we ate blue candy and fed corn chips to the seagulls. Later Percy asked the one question that hung the air-his father.

"How old was I, when he left?"

"He was only with me here for one summer. Right here at this beach, in this cabin."

"But he knew me as a baby right?"

"No, Percy. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

I thought about my own father. I didn't remember much either. There was viable evidence I had a father that died though so I don't know anything of what's going on here.

"Are you going to send us away to boarding school again?" I asked innocently.

Sally pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "Oh, I don't know. I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want us around?" Percy sarcasmed {is that a word?}.

Her eyes welled with tear. "Oh, I'll always want you two around. this is just…I have to for your own good."

"Because I'm not normal. Neither of us are normal." Percy continued

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. You don't realize how important you two truly are. I thought Yancy was far away enough that you'd be safe."

"S-safe from what?"

"Uh….I'm turning in early." I stood up and changed into PJs before collapsing into bed.

My dream was weird. I was standing in a marble room with people I didn't know. they were arguing. "NO! STOP!" I yelled as one charged another with a dagger. The dream faded as Percy and I both sat bolt upright. It was storming outside, I mean REALLY storming. Like hurricane type storming. A desperate voice was coming from the door, fists were pounding on it. I jumped out of bed just as Sally woke up.

"GROVER! What the?!?!?"

"Searching all night. What in the world were you thinking??"

"Percy, Brook what didn't you tell me?"

"_O Zeu kai alloi theoi!_ It's right behind me. Didn't you tell her!?"

I stammered something about Mrs. Dodds and what happened at the freaky fruit stand.

"Get to the car. All of you, now!"

Grover's legs were covered in hair. And his feet were cloven hooves. Just as I'd envisioned them.


	6. Well then, this is weird

**Pre-Note**: I know this took forever. I'm sorry. I got sick and felt so cruddy that I just couldn't write. I'm just now almost better. SO sorry this took so long.

Okay guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Without them I wouldn't have the energy or drive to continue this. I'm getting to Brook's parentage as fast as possible. So far you're all getting warmer and here's a helpful clue……

I will not break Artemis' oath. That would be just cruel to my favorite Olympian.

But….I can't spoil the whole secret quite yet. Bedsides, look on the bright side, Brook gets claimed shortly after Percy so you only have 3 chapters to go. 

Also… who here notices that PJO is becoming the next Twilight? It's really ticking me…

I'm _hoping _it becomes the next Harry Potter cuz NO ONE in their right mind hates Harry Potter, {sorry about that if you do but really can't comprehend it.}

**Shout-outs:**

**karmabear2050**

**feralfairy**

**Allie the final Dragon Rider**

**Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson**

**puffin0997**

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx**

**Personal note**: Being sick sucks.

Disclaimer: This chapter was written by a person who thinks they have the flu. I own squat Brook of course. Just thought I'd let'cha know.

**Chapter Six: The normalcy of the plot goes up in flames.**

We were tearing through the night down dark country roads. Every few seconds Grover would shift uncomfortably, as if we were about to spontaneously combust. Percy looked over at Grover. "So you and my mom…know each other?"

"Well…we haven't met in person before, but she knew I was watching you."

"Watching us?" I stammered.

"Keeping tabs on you; making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend. You guys _are _my friends."

"Aww, Grove." I pulled the poor goat boy into a hug.

Percy stared at Grover's legs, "What are you…exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Grover pulled out of my arms.

"Doesn't matter? My best friend is FURRY from the waist down…like a donkey or someth…"

"_Blaa-ha-ha_!" Grover bleated "Goat!"

"What???"

"I'm a _goat_ from the waist down.

"You just said it didn't matter."

"There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa, wait…Satyrs? Like in Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth? You tell me."

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds?"

"Of course."

"Then why…"

"The less you knew the fewer monsters you'd attract." Grover was using the 'thank-you-captain-obvious' voice. I rolled my eyes. "We put the Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think that Kindly One was a hallucination, but it was no good. You started to realize who you really are

"Who we-what do you mean?" Percy shouted.

The bellowing noise rose up behind us again, even closer. I shuddered.

"Kids, there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after us?"

"Oh, nobody much." Grover was obviously still upset about the donkey comment "just the Lord of the Dead and some of his blood thirstiest minions."

"GROVER!"

"Sorry Ms. Jackson. Could you drive faster please" {A/N: I like referring to Sally as a Ms. rather than a Mrs. cuz Gabe is an idiot.}

We tore past a 'Pick Your Own Strawberries' sign and Percy asked, "Where are we going?"

"That camp I told you about." Sally was trying hard not to sound scared, "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want us to go." Percy pointed out

"Please, this is already hard. Try to understand, you're both in terrible danger."

"Wait, I am too?" Let's just say this time I really wasn't acting.

"Yes, you are." Grover replied gently, trying not to frighten me.

"Because some old ladies cut some yarn. Whoopty-doo." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Percy, those weren't just 'some old ladies'. They were the Fates. Do you know what that means-the fact that they appeared right in front of you? They only do that when you're about to-when someone's about to die." Grover was

Percy was starting to get a little miffed, "Two someones'? Because you said 'you.'"

"No I didn't, I said someone."

"You meant 'you'. As in _us_."

"I meant 'you', like 'someone'. Not you, _you_."

"BOYS!" Sally yelled as she swerved to avoid a very big, very scary looking figure.

Percy was about to ask what it was but instead another scary shape appeared in our way. We swerved again and passed straight by whatever it had been. I gulped rather loudly. What _else_ was after us? Or did I want to know?

(A/N: This may never happen again but I'm feeling cruddy so…..)

Percy's POV

There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling _boom, _and our car exploded.

I peeled my forehead off the driver's seat to see Brook crumpled in a ball next to me. I made my way over to her and shook her shoulder, "Brook? Brook wake up!"

She blinked her eyes open and let out a cracked "Ouch."

"Brook!" my mom shouted.

I tried to shake off the daze, I wasn't dead and the car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch and our driver's side doors were wedged in mud.

Grover lay a motionless lump on my other side. Brook was shaking him.

"Grover, Grover, GROVER GET UP!" She shrieked through her tears.

"Food." he moaned. I knew it was hopeless.

In a flash of lightning two figures were advancing on us. One was the silhouette of a huge guy whose top half was bulky and fuzzy, he looked like he had horns, and a blanket on his head. But that couldn't be possible right? The other figure was strange. It looked as though it had two thin arms at the top of its body and no head. (A/n: I just Googled Greek monsters and found this thing. It's called an Amphisbaena. It has two snake heads and a sorta-dragonish body.) I swallowed hard, "Who are_"

"Percy, Brook, get out of the car. Now."

We looked around. The doors were jammed in mud and the hole in the roof had sizzling and smoking edges. NOT an option.

"Climb out the passenger's side. You have to run, now. Do you see that big tree?"

"_What_?"

"Yes."

I guess Brook has 'calm-in-a-freaky-situation' training for some reason.

"That's the property line; once you get past it you'll see a big farmhouse at the bottom of the hill. Run and yell for help. Don't stop until you've reached the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

As lightning flashed again her face was pale and her eyes were sad. Brook was shaking her head. I got the message.

"NO! You _are _coming with me. Help us carry Grover, please."

"FOOD." Grover moaned a little louder.

The man with the blanket on his head and the weirdo were coming closer. As they got closer I realized that there couldn't be a blanket on his head, because he'd had to be holding it there and his hands were swinging at his sides. Meaning the big fuzzy mass on his head…well…_was_ his head.

"He doesn't want _us_. He wants you two. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But…"

"We don't have time Percy. Take Grover and your sister and _go_."

I got mad then. Mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at my sister who seemed to understand this madness, and at the things that were slowly coming towards us. I climbed across Brook and Grover and pushed the door open into the rain.

"We're going together, come on mom."

"I told you_"

"Mom, I am NOT leaving you. Help Brook carry Grover."

I didn't wait for her answer; I leapt out into the hurricane. Together the three of us started stumbling uphill through waist-high grass.

Glancing back I got a first real look at what was following us. The big one was easily seven feet tall, super muscular, and wore nothing but bright white underwear. The other one had the body of what I would assume was a dragon. You know, like in all those stories with knights in shining armor and such. It would have been a dragon except that it had two snaky heads on top of it body, both looking straight at Brook.

I recognized both of them, from Mr. Brunner's myths. One was….don't even want to say it. The other was an Amphisbaena. Which I don't think anybody knows how to pronounce.

"Food?" Grover moaned again. Brook stroked his shoulder, "Shhhhhh." (A/N: and for those of you that are thinking it, NO! she does NOT fall in love with Grover. Quit thinking it. I like Juniper too much. I know I'm a softie. But I have plans…mwahahaha)

The creatures sniffed around our car. I didn't know why they bothered since we were about fifty feet away on the hill.

"Mom, what are they doing?" I asked, for obvious reasons.

"Their sight and hearing are terrible. They go by smell, but they'll figure out where we are soon enough." Dismay contorted her voice.

As if on cue a bellow and hiss filled the night. The big bull picked up Gabe's camaro by the torn roof, everything creaking and groaning. He raised it over his head and threw it down the road where the gas tank exploded.

_Not a scratch__ I_ remembered Gabe saying. Oops.

"Percy, when he sees us he'll charge. Wait until the last second and jump out of the way, directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. I'll take care of Brook and Grover. As for the snake, I don't know. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you two this close to me."

"Keeping us near you? But_"

Another bellow of rage and loud hiss and the two creatures began coming up the hill. They'd smelled us (**Does anyone know how a snake smells things? I don't**)

The pine tree was only a few more yards away but the hill was getting slicker and steeper and Brook seemed to be struggling with Grover.

The bull-man closed in. A few more seconds and he'd close in on top of us. Brook was directly in front of him.

"Go, separate. Now!"

Brook set Grover down in the grass on the side and rolled between the bull-man's legs. I jumped to the side. There was a valley on the other side, I could see it now. But the bull-man was charging my mother. Brook was on the ground, staring open-mouthed at the snake thingy.

"Run, Percy. I can't go any further. Run, please."

As the bull-man picked her up she dissolved in a shower of gold sparkles. A blinding flash and she was simply…..gone.

"No!" {A/N: I'll describe Brook's half of the story on the hill. If you're a true Percy fan you'll either know how he fights the Minotaur or go look it up. I'd be the 'go look it up' person.}

Brook's POV{probably for good}

I stared up into the four eyes of two snaky heads. Well, I know one thing…the plot is now at least a little bit toast. Maybe more…… Who knows?

I felt around me for a stick, maybe to whack it in the head. Instead when I found one my teenage instincts kicked in and I shouted _Stupefy _at the top of my lungs. The snaky thing fell over and hissed slowly. I gulped. Since when was _that_ supposed to work????? I didn't want to know. I'd seen those movies and had been forced to read the books by, who else, Brookland.

Behind me Percy snapped off the Minotaur's horn. My ankle burned with sudden pain. I looked down. The snake had _bit _me! Well, that couldn't be good, now could it?

I began to wonder how poisonous it was as I stood and backed up. The Minotaur was gone; Percy was sitting on the ground, with the horn in his hand. My vision went blurry and I hit my back. I was scared. "PERCY!" I screamed. On instinct he threw the horn to me. I jabbed it into the snake-thingy's stomach and it disintegrated, blowing away in the wind. I stood up and we both dragged Grover down the hill until we collapsed on the porch of a blue farmhouse. Above us were two people I knew all too well. Chiron and Annabeth. Her **blond**hair was curlier than I imagined. {Take _that_ Alexandra!} My last thought as I blacked out was, "Hmmm, I wonder how I did any of that?"

**Post-Note:**Well then how do you like that? Different, huh? Also, good news. You only have four-or-so chapters left until Brook is claimed. Whooo. Send reviews!


	7. Camp, in a rather small nutshell

**Pre-Note: **Thanks for all the help you gave guys. I took a WAY different approach with this chapter than I originally thought, but your amazing Ideas will probably be used next chapter. I hope you like the chapter. Any flames will be used to make S'mores, and therefore defy their purpose.

**Disclaimer: **My name is not Rick Riordan. Build a bridge, and get over it.

**Chapter seven: Welcome to Camp.**

I woke up a few times, and what was going on made relative sense, but else wise I just dreamed about Brookland. I would see him at the other end of a path of cold, gray stone. It would be cold and dark, like sunset on a rainy day. My long, white robe would swirl as my bare feet padded across the stone towards Brookland, and towards my mother.

Sometimes when I woke up I'd see things around me, like Annabeth spoon feeding Percy, or Argus standing around.

When I woke up for good I was on a dark green couch near a door that obviously led outside to a large porch. I tried to sit up, but a soothing voice stopped me, "Whoa there, girl. You're alright. I'm Will Solace."

"Brook Andrews, nice to meet you." I croaked out. Just as I'd imagined. He was insufferably cute. Almost hot even. Really hot…….

"What? Chiron said that your name was Brook Artemisia."

I hadn't heard that name in years. It was my father's last name. He said his real last name was challenged so he used a name of a relative of his. How did I not see this before? My dad was a half-blood. Or an Olypmian. He didn't tell me any of that personally of course. He left notes for me to read on each of my birthdays.

"Um, well that was my father's last name. I go by my mother's." I explained to him.

He nodded in understanding. Now I was beyond confused at my parentage, but I'll figure it out. Eventually…….

Will helped me up. "Come on, we'd better get you to Chiron. As I fell into his arms he cursed, fluently, in Greek. I guess I couldn't stand yet.

"I knew I forgot something! I'm sorta new at this. But, Lee said I could try it so…."

I cut him off, "It's alright. Learning anything can take time."

He handed me a glass of nectar. I sipped a little bit through the straw. It tasted like melted chocolate, all three kinds mixed together. A warm, tingly sensation spread throughout my body and the cup was empty. I felt really good. He took the cup from my hand and led me outside. Percy was standing next to a table on the porch. Grover was next to him and Chiron sat in his wheelchair and next to him was, I assume, Mr. D. in a tiger print Hawaiian shirt. Thunder rolled through the clear valley and I saw Mr. D. turn a glass of wine into a Diet Coke. I smirked to myself; this was going to get interesting.

"Oh, Mr. Slant, your girl is awake." Mr. D. commented. Percy whirled around.

"Brook!" he ran up and hugged me. "Hey, Percy." I smiled.

"Ah, Brook, How are you feeling?" Chiron asked me.

"Better than I have. You?" I replied politely.

"Oh, fine." He murmured.

Chiron turned towards me, "Well then Brook. By the way you look you obviously know what's going on here. Could you explain _how_ you know?"

Well then, this isn't good. I answered as politely as possible "I'd rather speak in private about that sir."

"Very well. Mr. Solace could you show her the cabins?"

"Yes sir." Will answered. I smiled at him.

As we walked across camp I was barely glanced at. I found that a good thing, since it meant I wasn't famous, like Percy.

As we passed the first three cabins I looked over instead at Demeter and Athena cabins.

Cabin four had plenty of plants and a grass roof that, courtesy of the Stoll twins I'd bet, was covered in chocolate rabbits.

Cabin six was gorgeous, a nice shade of gray and extremely good architecture. I looked as thought its own campers had built it. Which was beyond possible, now that I think about it.

Finally we passed Will's cabin, Cabin 7. A bunch of tanned, athletic kids ran out. In the front was a guy who was beyond obviously Lee Fletcher. Sigh, I wish I didn't know the ending to this story. Behind him was a girl about my age with almond eyes and shimmery brown hair. I waved at her.

"Hi, I'm Brook."

"I'm Jasmine. It's nice to meet you." she smiled.

Lee seemed to be looking me over, then he turned to Will. "Well then Solace, it seems you've done very well for your first job. Congrats."

When we made it to Cabin eleven Percy was already there, sitting on the floor with his shoebox.

"Hey, Percy." I said. He just glared at me. Obviously he didn't like that I knew what was going on before he did. He doesn't want to know what I do. Not ever.

"Hi Brook." Annabeth greeted. "Chiron wants to talk to you up at the Big House."

So I said goodbye to Will and walked up there.

When I arrived he asked me how I knew about camp and Mr. D. and ,well, pretty much everything. So I began to explain, starting with the first time I read the Lightning Theif.

"Well, really, it started in a bookstore when I was about 8 years old….."

He never once interrupted my story. He just nodded and occasionally looked thoughtful.

When I was finished he got out of his wheelchair.

"Brook, I have a story to tell you. And also you'll need to move out of Cabin 11 immediately."

"What?"

A/N: I know it's short and you guys will hate me for the cliffy, but for me, it's sort of a cliffy kind of day. I'll be back ASAP. Major drachmas to ya'll for reading and (knock on wood) reviewing.

Also to TechnoBookwormFreak, here she is. Development on the way!


	8. I finally find out some info!

**Pre-Note: **Okay so I know this chapter is REALLY short, but I lent my copy of the book to my best friend so I was left without reference. Sorry. I really hope you guys like this though because it's Brook's parentage and took me FOREVER to work out.

So Send your Reviews please!

**Disclaimer: **I own squat, nada, nothing. Get the point?

**Chapter eight****: You guys get news at last.**

"What?"

"Brook, you are very special. Even among half-bloods you are a very special young girl. You were born a daughter of Poseidon in another dimension. One of the future when the pact of the Big Three is overturned. But, when your mother became sick for a time after having you Apollo saw you and instantly knew he loved you, though in what way he did not know. Thus he gave you the gifts of healing and music. Artemis didn't want to be shown up by her brother, oh how those two can bicker, so she gave you all the privileges and strengths of a Hunter, not the best choice, as it very angered Aphrodite who then gave you back the ability to be romantically in love. Then, though I doubt you would've needed it, Athena made you wise.

Your powers and gifts will be very hard to control, but I think you're up to the challenge. The gods thought that you would most likely favor you when the prophecy came, so when you were old enough they were to bring you here. But, finding out that you knew the story, Poseidon brought you early. Nobody liked that idea, but it was done. Your mother sent some of your things to me, plus a gift from your father." He handed me my worn out silver backpack and the lip gloss I'd seen earlier. I uncapped it and it turned into the sword I'd seen, leaving a lidless container of gloss in my hand.

"Um……Thanks Chiron. Wow. So uh….which cabin do I stay in?"

"Whichever you like my dear."

I didn't want to mess up what went on with Percy so I chose Cabin eight, Artemis' cabin.

After Chiron retrieved her permission I went in and set down my things. I sighed and sat down on the bed which, surprisingly had my guitar on it. Um???????????

I sighed, dug my battered Ipod Nano out of my bag, and walked out toward the canoe lake. Dinner would be in a half-hour. I pulled my brown hair into a ponytail, with the scrunchy on my wrist and plunked down on the lakeshore. I stuck my earbuds in and began playing Bring on The Rain by Jo Dee Messina. Soon enough, it began to rain. Great, hard to control, just as Chiron had said. Actually I didn't feel anything so maybe it was just raining. Soon someone came and sat down beside me. It was Jasmine.

"Oh, Hi Jasmine." I muttered

"Hey, what'cha listening to?"

"Jo Dee Messina."

"Bring on the Rain?"

"Yup. So um….what's it like, you know, being here at camp? You a year-rounder?"

"Nah, I go to a private school in Boston. I will be next year though. I'm really actually very smart. I just now have to take six years' worth of English classes."

"Ah. I still have to go to school, though I'm considering starting online home-schooling and staying here."

"Could work. Well, I suppose we ought to head to dinner. Your table is right next to ours so I'll sit at the edge of the bench next to you."

"Okay" I smiled. I think I like her.

After my first camp dinner Le walked up to me,

'Hey, kid. We're going up to the rock wall for a while. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Well I'd made it half-way up when the lava began to enter my personal space. I figured that it'd hurt less to hit the ground than to be dipped in lava. So, I let go and, just before I hit the ground, skidded my heels against the wall therefore breaking my fall {A/N: no do not Mythbusters this. I assure you, it won't work. Don't ask.}

As soon as all of them got to the ground they were asking if I was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just can't climb that wall is all."

They nodded and tromped back to the cabin. I stood and walked toward the showers. I hadn't had a shower since we left Sally's place.

**A/N: **And there you have it. Flames will be used to make smores and therefore defy their purpose.

Anyone who sends reviews gets a cyber cookie {sets out plate of cookies}

Shout-outs:

**Demitria2: **I'm glad you like it and the wait is over. Have a cookie. :)

**karmabear2050: **Well then I guess now you know.

**leila (): **Here it is!

**Adonai63: **Thanks dude!

**feralfairy: **Hmm, you were close at the end there**.**

**emjeeoay**: I'm glad you like it.

**PercyJacksonfan4ever (): **Wow……thanks. Stunned here.

**Ohemaa: **Murder is a bad thing dear. So I'm glad you didn't do it.


	9. Whoo flag time!

**Pre-Note: **Hi everyone! Or at least someone I hope. Did you guys hate Brooks parentage, is that why you didn't review, please guys, tell me. I'll take criticism, I'll even take flames just give me something please. Also….Happy 2010. I know you guys probably want to murder me for not posting, but things have been going on and you would not believe the writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **I own squat. I don't even own the sword name. My library copy of The Odyssey does.

**Chapter Nine: ****Time to capture a flag. Yippee!**

The next three days were amazing, and wonderful. I now had plenty of friends and, for reasons I'm about to explain, two cabinloads of enemies. So, now I was completely despised by both Ares cabin and Demeter cabin. It all started yesterday when I was taking a walk to collect my thoughts I found Clarisse's spear lying on the ground. Ah, ha, so the queen of Ares cabin dropped her weapon.

I was in a pranking mood so I walked over the Demeter cabin and wrapped some flowered vines around it and tossed it onto the roof. Later it was found and, well, the rest is history.

I guess the Demeter cabin doesn't like having sparking electric spears on their grass roof, and Clarisse, well anything could make her mad so…….

So now I'm officially on the 'Beat to a Pulp' list. And I'm probably not getting anything plantish anytime soon.

The only times I ever saw Percy was when I helped with his sword training lessons. One day when everyone else had left for a free period he asked to duel me.

"So" I talked while sparring him. We were about at the same level so this could go for a while. "Are you still mad at me?"

He parried my blow and looked me in the eyes, while still continuing to fight. "No, not really. I just wish I knew who my dad was...don't you."

"Yeah. Wish you did." I said, with slight emphasis on the 'you'. After all, I _do_ know. I _have_ known for years now.

'Well' I thought, 'Seeing as it's Friday he should know in a few hours.'

"Come on Brook." He called, "Let's hit the showers."

I scraped some of my food into the fire. "Artemis" I muttered so only I could hear. So far no one has been mean or avoided me because of my family....well except maybe Clarisse. She avoids everyone unless she has intention of hurting them so I guess I'm good, until she starts following me.

I was starting to slightly resent my powers. There had been a few incidents. Most of them involved awkward situations in which it randomly began to rain, or instruments began to play themselves.

My archery was awesome, though, I was bad at almost everything else, it seemed. The nymphs could beat me in a race even when in tree form. I have lava holes in most of my tank tops. Every time I try to wrestle Lee has to stop whoever I'm fighting before one of my bones snaps in half. As usual, I'm not good at much, but the strengths I do I have I excel at.

As I stood to hand in my plate Annabeth came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Well, seeing as you stay in a different cabin from everyone else...and Clarisse hates your guts, I was wondering if you would make an alliance with Athena in capture the flag tonight?" she said.

"Of course, silly. If I had to work with Clarisse I'd spontaneously combust in the middle of the forest." I smiled. She laughed, and nodded. Then she walked off, leaving me on my own with an empty plate.

Will and Jasmine escorted me to get some armor. I tried on plenty but only one worked. It was a size nine, bronze and silver style with swirls. I associated it a bit more with Rome than ancient Greece, but hey, what do I know? Later after the teams were announced the game began.

"Heroes," Chiron called, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands and everyone began to take anything they needed from the tables. I just grabbed a helmet and drew my sword. I'd decided to name it Proreus, in Greek. It means lookout. I don't know why, but it felt right, as it made me feel safe.

I walked up to Annabeth. "So, _mon capitan, _what's my position in your great plan."

She smiled. We'd been on a lot friendlier terms since Chiron told me the story. Probably because her mom liked me. I'd considered a lot since then. Being a lover of fanfiction, I'd thought one thing about myself. 'If I wasn't so flawed, I'd be a Mary-Sue *shudder* with this parentage.' Then the thought had almost made me puke, which is why I no longer think it.

"Brook, you are going to be the distraction." She said, handing me a bow. I was okay at swordsmanship, but archery really was my strength.

I could tell that the bow wasn't set correctly, and the string was far too thin for proper nocking of arrows. But it'd do for our purposes.

"Any tips?" I asked, as it was my first time after all.

"Avoid Clarisse's spear, don't step on anything that looks like a trap, and try not to look like a newbie. People will tend to pick on you less if you look like you belong."

I sniggered, "Were those tips for Capture the Flag, or rules to camp life?"

She smiled, "Blue team forward!" she called and we began tromping into the woods. I went over and stood next to Luke, to prepare for the plan.

He smiled, somewhat maniacally, when he saw me, "He kiddo, how's camp treating you?"

"Awesome. Good luck tonight, Luke. But, you know, if it doesn't work there is always another path."

He looked at me weirdly, "Kid, you're nice and all, but you have got to stop talking like a magic mirror."

I smirked and got ready to have some fun. I knew my warning to Luke about there being another path wouldn't make sense for ages, but I had to try, right?

As the conch horn blew I raced into enemy territory, smiling at Percy as I went by.

When I reached a point close to the enemy flag I tied the glowing string Annabeth gave me to an arrow and shot it into the air. I heard Clarisse give a command not too far off and then the sound of people coming at me. I dropped the bow and looked behind me at the trail of arrows, leading directly to a trap. I also heard people rushing toward the creek, just as in the book. As I rushed back to friendly territory Luke gave me a thumbs up, while running for the flag.

I heard angry yells in the distance. Ahh, so our enemy is as dumb as they seem. That'll take care of at least half their force. Silly Aphrodite kids.

I saw Percy break Clarisse's spear, and heard her scream. Then, as Percy knocked her out of the creek, I heard the joyous screams and saw Luke run for the creek, with allies flanking him. He had the flag in his hands.

"A trick!" Clarisse yelled, "It was a trick."

Everyone surrounded the creek as Luke bounded over it, and blue began to cheer loudly as the conch horn sounded and the flag changed to show a caduceus. I grinned as all the reds glared furiously.

Then a loud canine growl caused all of us that were there to stop and look around.

Chiron told us to stand ready. I drew Lookout and perpared for what was coming.

Even though I knew it was coming, the hound was much bigger and scarier than anything I've ever seen before. I let out an involuntary gasp as it leapt at Percy.

"NO!" I shouted, but I was frozen with fear.

A whole throng of arrows protruded out of the monster's neck. As it fell at Percy's feet I rushed over to him.

He was badly wounded. I felt a tear run down my face, as Annabeth and I forced him back into the creek.

His cuts healed before our eyes and a green trident was swirling above his head.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured at him, "This is _really_ not good."

"It is determined." Chiron announced. People began to kneel grudgingly. I sat down in the water next to Percy.

"My father?" he asked.

"Poseidon," said Chiron, "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea god."

I smiled over at him, "Hey, bro."

**Shout-Outs:**

**selkie ()  
**

**macbeth98 () Thank you to all three of you and I will continue to update as long as I continue to have fans.  
**

**Emo with Crayons  
**

**Thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter, as no one else did.**

End note: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to burn it? Give me your opinion please!


	10. And it just gets weirder

**Pre-Note: **Thanks for reviewing, and the tips. A true author learns to take the criticism.

I'm very glad you guys are trying to keep up with the story, even if I keep forgetting to update.

**Shout-Outs:**

**Emo With Crayons: ** You'll always get a shout-out if you review. Yes, I know, shameless, but…… Thanks!

**FeralFairy: **Thank you for the applause, you're quite nice.

**Carlaina: **I'm sorry you feel that way, I'm doing my best here. I hope you like this chapter better.

**Adonia63: **I'm glad you like it, I'll do my best to slow things down a bit now and detail things. Last time, I was in an urgent rush…sorry.

**Chapter Ten: I am confused, asked questions, and engage in staredowns. **

When I got back to my cabin, my breath was hard and I was covered in a sheen of sweat. I found a small note sitting on my bed, it was from Luke.

_Hey kiddo, I need to talk to you. Meet me by the lake tomorrow. Luke._

I blinked in surprise. Well then...this can't be good. I pulled on my PJs and slid into the soft silver covers, beginning to dream.

I saw things from the books, flashing in constant succession. I saw Thalia's tree poisoned, I saw Tyson sinking into the depths of the ocean, the faces of the DiAngelo twins, a giant metal robot in a junkyard, Percy and Annabeth under the weight of the sky, Tantalus ruining camp, the dying face of Zoe Nightshade, Thalia in a Hunter's jacket wearing a circlet, laughter at all the "dam" jokes, the dark cold tunnels of the Labyrinth, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, demon cheerleaders, then a close up of Luke with piercing melted gold eyes, that seemed to bore into my soul.

I woke in a cold sweat, reeling at all the images I'd seen. Breathing hard I curled my knees to my chest and began to go over song lyrics in my head, in an effort to calm myself down. The cabin was dark, only moonlight filtered in and I grabbed for lookout, just in case. Why did my dreams have to be so confusing? Soon, my breathing evened and I was able to get back to sleep. No more bad dreams plagued me, I only saw happy moments from the books, and could've sworn that I was smiling in my sleep.

The next time I awoke, it was morning, and I knew I should head down to the lake. I picked my tank top with the least holes in it, a pair of scruffy jeans shorts, and rainbow socks with my shoes. I knew that I would need some new clothing soon, seeing as I kept damaging everything I own during activities. I walked gently down to the lake, where the naiads smiled at me and waved like sisters. I looked around to find that I was alone.

So I waited, and waited, and waited. I was there for at least half-an-hour. Then, Luke showed up, his ice blue eyes staring me down.

"Hi, Luke. What's up?" I asked innocently.

"Brook, don't play dumb with me, you know. You know about all of it."

My jaw dropped, how could he know? How did he find out?

I backed toward the lake, reaching into my pocket for Lookout.

"Ah, Now, I can't let you do that, can I?" he said maliciously. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said he was Kronos already at that point. He pulled his sword from behind his back.

"Please, Luke. Please stop. You don't know what this will inevitably do to the plot. Please, stop." I began to cry.

He blinked slowly, and I could almost see the flashback in his eyes.

I knew what he was seeing. I could tell. He was seeing Annabeth when they met, the small, dirty child in footy pajamas. I realized how much I might look like her at the moment. Scared, alone, covered in sand.

He spent what seemed like an eternity looking from me, to his sword, and back again. Then, he put his sword in his belt, turned around, and stalked off without a word.

I sat down in the sand, and looked at my shaking hands. Now, I was scared.

It seemed as though I'd sat there for hours, with the spray of the waves on my back, when Percy found me sitting there, with my knees curled to my chest, and a capped Lookout in my hand.

"Brook! Are you okay?" his face was contorted with concern, but I couldn't tell him.

I put on a thoughtful expression, and looked up, "Oh, I'm fine. Just….thinking."

He cocked an eyebrow, but didn't pry. He sat down next to me, and for a while, we just stared at the surface of the water rippling and making waves. It was so calming, and peaceful. The sapphire lake water just seemed to go on and on.

After a while, it was time for lunch, so I stood up, and went to find Jasmine.

_Should I tell someone? _I pondered as I left the lake, but decided against it, in hopes of keeping the plotline-continuum safe.

I sighed, my mission would forever be the continuing of the plot.

I found Jasmine talking to Lee and Will on the porch of Cabin 7. They smiled as I walked up, but their smiles slowly faded as they saw my expression. Lee looked me up and down with the look of a worried brother.

"Brook, what's wrong?" he asked me, concerned

"I'm fine, Lee, really. I've just been thinking about something." I smiled, with difficulty, "Let's just go to lunch."

At lunch, everything was happy and somewhat normal. I found myself once again thinking about Brookland. I missed him, so much.

Then, I found myself thinking about my mom....oh mom.

I shook the sad thoughts out of my head, and tried to focus on the conversation Will and Lee were having. I think it was about sports or something of the sort.

I couldn't focus, but I kept noticing Luke glaring at me across the pavilion. I shook it off, his bad acting skills were **NOT** my problem.

I looked up at the sky, which was a depressing shade of gray, and sighed. I knew tomorrow would be the day, and then I wouldn't see Percy for a while.

This was obviously meant to be a sad day. I went back to my cabin and grabbed my guitar. There was a note attached to it

_Tell anyone, and you die._

Yeah, because that's _**pleasant**_. I shook my head and began playing random chords on my guitar.

Soon I found myself playing the tune to "Don't Wake Me" and started to sing along.

" Don't wake me

I'm in deep

Don't wake me

I feel weak"

I made it through the whole song before I had an activity. Archery. Finally, something I CAN do.

After a simple lesson with Chiron, I went back to my dorm, to find Luke standing in there.

My face hardened, and I plunged my hand into my pocket, "I got the note, what do you want?"

He smiled, "What else, I want you to join me."

I pretended to look like I was thinking. Instead, I was disgusted. Why would I join him?

It'd be creepy, and terrifying. And even the thought made me see the faces of my friends appear, filled with terror and the pain of betrayal.

I shook it off. "No. I won't do it. It's just....no."

He scowled, "Well then..." he pulled out Backbiter. I whimpered, and drew Lookout.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an age. Then, he backed down, and left my cabin.

I curled up into a miniscule ball on the bed, shaking. Well, this was a bizarre day.....

Somehow, I knew he'd try again, after all, I was powerful. Looking blankly at the sky I muttered.

"I don't want to be powerful. I don't want any of this. I just want to go home, and chew Brookland out for letting me get here…..after I hug him to death. And my mom. Oh, mom, what have I done?"

The clouds outside seemed to respond by moving in faster. I just groaned, and crawled into bed still in my clothes, still covered in sand, still sad.

When I awoke the next morning, it was storming outside. Thunder was rolling, and rain was beating down on the roof. Shivering, I looked outside, through the window, at the raging chaos that was camp.

Then, I jumped at a knock at the door. It was Percy.

"Brook, I have been offered a quest. I want you to come with me."

**Post-Note: **Guys, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm going to have to ask for at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. This story is getting harder to write, and I'm running out of motive, since I get few reviews anymore.


	11. Solved issues and issues to solve

**Pre-Note: **Well, guys, I got plenty of reviews. Thank you SO much for continuing to support me. I know my chapters are kinda rushed, and I hope this one is better, but I'm really running out of inspiration. I'm sure I'll find some soon though!

**Shout-Outs:**

**FeralFairy: **I know, my Luke-Playing really kinda sucks. I'm just not good at being him. Thanks for leaving one of the longest reviews I've had in a long time!

**PoseidonGirl16: **Thank you SO much!

**Percabeth: **Well, here you go, hope it lives up to expectations.

**Cassidyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy: **Wow, that's a lot of Y's. Nice to see you.

**KarmaBear2050: **Well, I guess you've got your answer. Thanks!

**EmoWithCrayons: **Hullo again. I know about the detail thing, I'm trying, I really am. I'm just running out of ideas. :P

**Disclaimer: **I own diddly-squat. Seriously, nothing. At all anymore. Brook has gotten away from me. xD

**Chapter Eleven: **Time to tell the Truth, for plotline's sakes.

"Wait, what?"

"Brook, I want you to come with me on my quest. I trust you more than anyone else in the world, and I want you by my side out there, in the world now that I know how it is."

I could've screamed, no, no, NO! This can't be happening. Not here. Not now.

I could almost feel the plotline going down the drain. Without Annabeth, we wouldn't make it off Circe's island, or possibly even TO Circe's island. Yeesh, without Annabeth, we weren't making it out of the Water Park, or even the bus. I cast sad eyes on Percy.

"Sorry, buddy, I can't do that. I…I wish I could explain why not." Tears stung at the edges of my eyes, and I sank down onto the nearest bed in defeat.

"Brook, are you okay? What's wrong?" he sat down next to me, "Brook, I've known you almost as long as I can remember, I can tell you're upset."

Later, I would remember questioning if it was time to tell him, hesitating over letting him know that I know. But, as is obvious, I chose to tell him.

"Percy, I don't recall being with you for all that time. The thing I do remember is getting brought into this….I guess you could say dimension, right before going to Brunner's class the day before the field trip. And, there are things I know, that you will see in your lifetime, and wish you hadn't…."

It took about ten minutes, once I checked my clock, but it felt like ages, centuries, even eons before I was finished explaining to Percy that I knew about his future, and had my own past, yet people in this world had memories of me as a child. I knew I sounded insane, as I watched his expression change from confusion, to anger, to confusion again, and through a whole other range of indefinable emotions.

It seemed even longer until he replied.

"Brook....I have heard a lot of crazy things........and even though this is the craziest....I believe you. You're technically my sister now, so why should you lie to me? Besides, you're not one to be this insane."

I smiled, and threw my arms around him. Pulling away, I told him what he needed

"Percy, go back up there, and accept her offer to join. Go, I promise, I'll see you again soon."

"Later, sis." He said, winking as he left through the cabin door, out into the raging chaos that was outside.

I curled up in my wrinkly, dirty clothes on the floor, sad and confused. I'd miss Percy, but there was nothing else I could do but wait. Nothing at all really.....except for maybe keeping a close eye on Luke. Keeping a _very_ close eye on Luke sounded like a fantastic idea at the moment, but I'd have to be rather sneaky about it.

Out of ideas of what to occupy myself with, I sat on the porch and watched as the tiny dots that appeared to be Grover, Annabeth, and Percy, get smaller and smaller until they'd disappeared from my sight line entirely.

It was this point that something inside me kinda snapped. I felt so lost and alone, that I soon found myself sitting at the lakeshore in a hurricane.

It felt good to be out there; the wind pounding on my face, with just enough water droplets in it to sting a little bit. I considered changing clothes, but instead I just went back to my cabin and slipped on my old denim jacket. The stinging in my arms subsided gradually as I trudged up toward the Mess Hall.

When I got up there, it was time for breakfast, and my friends from Apollo cabin were looking at me worriedly, seeing as I hadn't changed clothing whatsoever except the jacket. I just sat down and stared into space as one of the nymphs handed me a plate of peanut-butter waffles. I picked up a fork and stood up, scraping a piece of waffle into the fire for my dad, asking him to keep a good eye on Percy for me.

Then, I sat back down and started picking at my waffles. They tasted amazing, but I wasn't hungry. I was sad, confused, angry, and upset, but not hungry. Go figure.

When I'd at least eaten some of my waffles, I handed in my plate and trudged back to my cabin, where I found a surprise.

Brookland was standing there. Well, not literally. It was an Iris message, but it was Brookland.

"Brook! Thank goodness, you're okay!" He cheered as I stared at him from the doorway.

Shutting the door, I replied, "Yeah, of course I'm good. I'm _here_ aren't I?"

His smile fell, "I'm sorry about that Brook, I really am. I didn't realize what was going on until it was too late."

I sighed, "It's okay. Is...is my mom there?"

Brookland looked at his feet...well, not feet, but you kinda get my point.......Yeah, I know, I should've seen _**that**_ one coming.

"Brook....your mom went missing when you did. I...I thought she was with you...."

I suddenly found it hard to breathe past the lump in my throat, and my vision blurred. I managed to talk somehow, even though I was barely breathing.

"You....you mean that he....that Luke.....might have my....._**my mom?**_"

He looked up at me, "I'm doing my best to track her Brook, I really am. I am so, so sorry."

I sighed again, feeling the tears trace my face, "It's okay, 'Land. I know we'll find her. Just message me again if you find _anything_ okay"

He nodded, just as the message faded. Well crap.


	12. In which random things occur

**Pre-Note: **Okay, here goes. Well sorry, for the delay, my summer is epically busy. And I'm kinda in the middle of loads of projects…but, I'm gonnaq keep this up to the best of my ability!

**Shout-Outs:**

**Sk8rRebel13: **Eek! Don't die, I'm working on it!

**SalaciaNereid: **Gee, thanks. Here, have another great day!

**Loloswims: **Hmm…good point. I shall be working on that. In the meantime, thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer: **Well, I own diddle-squat as per usual. Yup. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve:**** Well then...uh...**

The empty tears of loss traced my face for what seemed to be eons as I thought about my mom, and what might be happening to her while I was here, safe and sound, at camp.

After what seemed like ages, there was a hesitant knock at the door and a muffled voice calling my name.

I didn't respond, only just sat there on the floor. The door swung open, to reveal Will standing there with his sword drawn.

"Brook!" he rushed in, leaving his sword in the doorway, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't manage a coherent sentence, "My mom...Brookland...message...gone."

He sat down next to me, "Hey, Brook, it's alright. Calm down. Deep breaths. Yeah, like that. Now, what's going on?"

I looked into his deep brown eyes, and felt really guilty about what was going to happen next. I was going to have to lie, to Will.

"It's really nothing. I just...had a meltdown. Sorry to bother you," Then it hit me, "Why are you even down here? With your sword?"

He blushed, "Well, Lee, Jas and I were getting worried about you, and thought you might've been kidnapped or killed or something. So, I came here, Jas went to look for you by the archery range, and Lee went around asking if anyone had seen you since breakfast, which I bet most have said no."

I blushed a little, and gave him a bleak smile, just as two other bodies cast shadows in the doorway.

I looked up at the soaked forms of Jasmine and Lee, and smiled. "Hi guys."

Jasmine was the first to reply, with her usual lightning-strike speed.

"Alright boys, get out. This is a girl's job. Brooky here obviously needs some cheering and some help to get her out of the clothes from two days ago. Right, Brook?"

I blushed again, "Yeah, Jas."

As the two boys left, the other three girls from Apollo cabin and two Aphrodite girls walked in.

"First, Brook," Jasmine said, handing me the tiny plastic bag from my backpack, "go take a shower. You're covered in rain, sand, and who-knows-what-else."

I smiled, and trudged up to the showers through the rain. When I got back there was a pair of skinny jeans, and undershirt, and a long-sleeve tee that had definitely _not _come from my backpack lying on the bed.

"Where in the world did _those_ come from?" I looked at the two Aphrodite girls, one being Silena and the other being totally strange to me.

"Oh, we have our ways," they grinned at me. I just shrugged and got dressed. Then, for some odd reason, they saw fit to do my hair and put makeup on my face. I wasn't happy about it, but if it made them happy then I was okay with it. Let them have happiness while they can.

I hated knowing their future. Terrible, awful, guilty feelings came at every moment.

When I finally came out of the cabin with the other girls, I noticed that the weather had calmed a bit, and that the boys were leaning on a nearby tree.

When I walked up to them, Will stared and Lee smiled appreciatively.

"You look nice Brook." Lee gave me a thumbs-up.

I returned it, grinning.

I cocked an eyebrow at Will, who was still staring, "Will, should I take a picture or something so that you can actually talk to me again?"

Everyone laughed, as red color spread up Will's cheeks.

I just began to think while, as a huge group, we walked up to lunch. We'd all missed a few activities, but I suppose camaraderie can come first some days.

How did I get an IM from Brookland if he's technically in the future anyway?

Well, I suppose if he waited till afterward and then transported back to give me the information and then went home.

But, then why won't he take me home?

I'm so confused.

I suppose I'll find out later. [A/N: Meaning, you will find out later when I figure it out.]

When we got to lunch, Chiron chewed us out for missing training, but thanked them for helping me get out of the cabin instead of, and I quote, "allowing me to marinade in my depression." Well played old man, well played. He probably knew about Brookland anyway, if he had to momentarily come back in time to send the IM anyway.

I thanked one of the Nymphs as a hamburger arrived in front of me, and filled my goblet with some actual apple juice, because I love that stuff.

I sat there, happily eating my lunch and talking to my newly-made Aphrodite friends.

Meanwhile, I knew Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were driving along a long country road towards Manhattan. I smiled, knowing the conversation that would either be going on soon, or now.

"_They must really like olives."_

"_Oh, forget it."_

"_Now if she'd invented pizza-_that_ I could understand."_

"_I said, forget it!"_

I laughed out loud, earning a few strange looks, but by now most people knew that I spent a lot of time living inside my head.

When we'd finished lunch, I started trudging toward my sword-training lesson. Which could mean only one thing: I had to see Luke. This is just great.

Then a thought hit me: _Where was Lookout?_

Suddenly, as soon as I thought it's name, Lookout appeared in my hand, as a container of lip gloss. I noticed the flavor had changed. Odd...both things were _very_ odd.

I brushed it off. So my lip-gloss sword came when I thought about it and changed flavors.

What else was new?

As I walked into the arena to train, Luke smiled at me as if nothing over the past two days had actually happened.

"Hey kiddo!" he called. I faked a smirk as I looked up at him.

"Hi Luke." I knew in my heart: I still had to try and save him. It really isn't that much his fault. He's as scared as everyone else, but he sees it as the only way. Brainwashed by hate, Luke's decisions weren't normal. And so they wouldn't ever be if I didn't try and help. He didn't want to do some of these things: Trying to send Percy to Tartarus. I remembered his dialogue from giving Percy the shoes, just a few hours prior to this. He had hesitated, said "...um" before telling Percy he could use the shoes. He had hesitated to do the deed, because he didn't want to sacrifice his new friend. But, he felt he had to.

Luckily, we were alone. For what reason, I could not tell. But no one else was around.

I stared at him for a second, and he stared back. In that second we both knew, he already feared his fate. The fate his mother kept warning him of, but he never realized. He did not know what his fate would be, though I did. And we both feared it. I for him, and he for himself.

I drew Lookout, shoving the empty container of lip gloss into my pocket. He smiled and brandished Backbiter at me, causing me to shiver.

We began the dance of swordplay, and I knew that even though he was not going all out on me to look like a training exercise, if I failed this fight, I would be at the Infirmary in the morning, and no amount of nectar could stop that.

I blocked, he swung. I swung, he ducked. We kept going for hours, my substandard skills somehow keeping him at bay, though I had a few cuts and bruises. He was untouched. I groaned, as I went in for another blow. He blocked it with ease, and used the disarming move he'd taught Percy. Lookout clattered to the floor, and I jumped back the second it left my hand. Finding myself a few safe feet from Luke, my breath hardened, as if I'd just run a marathon in the two seconds that had occurred between my sword flying out of my hand, and my rear end hitting the ground. That didn't feel too great, by the way.

I blinked up at him, staring into his ice blue eyes. I shivered again, as if his eyes were made of real ice and had just slipped down my back.

He smirked, in a rather creepy/Malfoy-ish fashion. "Good game, Brooky. See you in two days."

I shuddered as he left, obviously satisfied that he'd gotten the last laugh on that encounter. We both knew I couldn't kill him, and that if he killed me it wouldn't end well now that I was there, so we kept up appearances.

Then, after dinner and some more epic boredom, I went to bed, praying a silent prayer for Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.


	13. I run into new friends Literally

**Pre-Note: **Okay, so I notice that this has been rather delayed. That is because I had to take it an entirely different way with it. I had an epic idea, but then found that it fit perfectly in my novel I'm gonna get published, so I had to replace it with something else.

**Shout-Outs:**

**MortaloftheGods: **Thanks! Summer is actually almost over, so I'm gonna have to work really hard to keep this updated.

**Brianna: **Hmm...whoa...sorry you've been checking so much, because I write slow. And, well, a Mary-Sue is a bit more of an it than a "who" necessarily. I'd try UrbanDictionary if I were you. Their definitions tend to sum things up rather well.

**Disclaimer: **I own zilch. Especially our new guy-friend. He is a person, and owns himself. And Brook..is an anomaly. She's kinda taken ownership of herself. So, as I said, nothing.

**Chapter Thirteen****: I find ideas, and meet some new friends.**

I spent the next two days hoping everything in the outside world was going according to plotline. You could tell that Chiron knew what I was thinking, when I had my Ancient Greek lessons with him. He knew I was worried and distracted, which explained my doing epically worse than usual, which was bad in any case.

I woke up the third day after my fight with Luke thinking: _If everything is going how it's meant to, the trio should be going to the Arch today..._

Which meant I really needed to pray for Percy. But, I also had other plans in mind; plans along the lines of breaking into Cabin 11 and seeing if Luke was still having those nightmares that he mentioned at the end of Book 1. If I could figure out how to stop the dreams, I might be able to talk some sense into him. So, I sought help where no demigods ever recall to.

I got out of bed to find a fresh outfit, as a gift from my new Aphrodite friends, laying on a separate bed. They had a strange way of guessing my style.

A turquoise plaid, ¾ sleeve flannel shirt and a gray tank top lay on the top, with a pair of skinny jean on the bottom and my favorite sandals from my backpack on the floor.

When I'd gotten dressed, I found something else on the bed.

It was a small silver box, decorated with embossed outlines of shells and ocean waves. I opened it to find a pair of silver sand-dollar shaped earrings sitting on top of a couple cotton-balls, along with a note. The note read:

_Just a little something to remember us on your journey_

_ Love, Mom and Brookland_

I smiled, and hung the small silver symbols of the ocean from my ears. Then, I stepped outside my cabin, slipping Lookout into my pocket, and looked over toward where we held campfires.

As expected, an eight-year-old-looking girl sat in a simple brown dress, tending the flames in the fire pit.

I walked over there, knelt down in front of her, and smiled, "Hullo Lady Hestia."

"Good morning Brook. Thank you for paying me a visit. Please, have a seat."

I sat down next to her, smiling. She gently smiled back.

"It is very thoughtful of you to visit me. Many forget, or find themselves too busy for their family."

I shook my head, "Of course I wouldn't forget. You were always my favorite character from TLO. I've always wanted to talk to you."

Hestia cast her warm, cozy eyes on me, "Thank you Miss Andrews. It is very nice to know that some people still favor those who tend the homes' fires. But, I know you did not just come for a visit, though I also know you will just come to see me in the future. Now, I know you ask advice."

I sighed, my smile falling, "Yes, Lady Hestia. I do come to ask your advice. I wish to try and save Luke, in the end. He always seemed so kind when he wasn't...you know, plotting. I want to help him. If I can stop his supposed "nightmares" I may be able to clear his head, allow him to think about this straightly. Please."

Her smile faded slightly, but her gaze at me remained kind, ""Dear one, you are so valiant, wishing to save the boy many would simply pass off as a villain. It takes true heart to understand that behind an enemy, there is a real person, who has felt love. You are wise, as you should be, but your courage could get the better of you. Beware defying the plot. You know that if you stop him, all may not end properly."

I nodded, but I knew I had to try. Who knew what my presence had already changed?

She sighed, knowing what I meant, "Alright then, little one. I shall show you how to help him."

She handed me a small necklace, with a key-shaped pendant at the bottom.

"If he wears this, the nightmares will not affect him anymore. But, he cannot apply it himself. You must do it."

I nodded, thinking, _Well then, this isn't going to be easy. How am I supposed to sneak into the cabin of the freakin guy in charge of __**thieves?**_

My first words after that were, "Connor and Travis." I smirked. "Thank you ever so much Lady Hestia! I would _love _to remain and chat, but, I have plans to plot out. I shall see you later then."

"Farewell for now, good Brook. And Good luck with your endeavor."

I nodded, and ran off to find those two annoying twins.

But, before I could locate anyone, I, literally, ran into some guy.

"Ouch…" I mumbled, rubbing my head as he stood up.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he reached out his hand to help me up.

I took it, and stood with his help. He was looking concernedly at me, but also kinda smiling. He had a messy mop of dark hair and his eyes were a piercing blue-gray.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine. It's nice too met you"

"I'm Chris. Ares cabin."

"Brook, Poseidon."

His eyebrows creased for a second, then his smile widened, "Oh, you're that girl Chiron told us about. It's cool to meet you too."

We shook hands, and shortly we were sitting in the meadow chatting.

He'd obviously been spending time with a lot of the Hephaestus kids, or was new here, because he kept telling me about all these video games that he liked. Some of them sounded extremely intriguing, meanwhile others seemed like more of a guy thing, so I just nodded and smiled, listening to what he had to say.

As we talked on and on, me sharing opinions and information on things I knew, and he returning the favor, I all but forgot about needing to find the twins.

As we stood, almost an hour later, to go our separate ways for the moment, I got the feeling that this might be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

I waved goodbye to my new dark-haired friend, and walked off toward Cabin 11, to find those obnoxious twin Sons of Hermes.

**ATTENTION: Post-Note: **Okay, I know what you're thinking. Brand new, non-canon, guy character this late in the story? Honestly Bekah?

But, this "guy" is an actual friend of mine from another site online. And, I was wondering, do you want him to be a recurring character? I'm sure he would probably appreciate it, and I'd appreciate the new writing ideas having a new character would bring me. So, review and tell me, you wanna see more of Chris? Might make a poll on my profile as well.


	14. I act on bad ideas

**Pre-Note: **HAPPY DANCE TIME!

I FUDGING FINISHED A CHAPTER OF BROOK!

I AM THE AWESOMEST!

OHYEEEEAAAHH!

It may be slightly suckish, but I did it!

BEST WISHES/DFTBA

**Shout-Outs:**

MegartXD: Wow…erm…thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Would our dearest Rick write something this terrible? No. So can it.

**Chapter Fourteen: I break-and-enter the cabin of thieves.**

It took me three hours to find the twins. What they were doing with four bottles of superglue, a waffle iron, and nine pounds of cake mix outside the showers, I will never desire to know. What I did want to know, is if they'd help me.

"Well Brook, you know we think you're cool and all…."

"We think you absolutely rock in fact….but…"

"We don't see what's in this for us."

"We'd like some form of payment for our assistance in this reckless and seemingly pointless mission of bizarreness, if you understand what we mean."

I sighed, having to think a second. Then, I smiled.

"Rumor has it, for some odd reason, you two are in search of a large amount of lake weed. Turns out, I can stay underwater for longer than you. I could collect the amount of lakeweed you need, for whatever reason, and you could get me into your cabin without being caught. How's that for a fair trade?"

The twins shared a look, and then nodded at me. I smirked and shook each of their hands.

After which, they went off to their random pranking, and I proceeded to the lake. Where I would have to retrieve one pound of lakeweed. As previously stated, I never wanted to know what they had planned for it.

I dove under the water, clutching a knife in my hand. There was lake weed everywhere.

"What is it you desire, Daughter of Poseidon?"

"I..I need some of the algae at the bottom of the lake. If that's alright. It's for a friend. Kinda urgent."

The naiad looked at me strangely, but nodded. I went down, and cut off what I somehow knew to be exactly a pound of that slimy green junk. It was disgusting, cold, and really, truly, really gross.

When I finally emerged from the lake, I realized how lucky I honestly was that the only wet part of me, was the part still in contact with the nasty green plant life in my hand.

The next thing I knew, the twins had given me the plans to break into the Hermes cabin. I just had to get Luke to put the necklace on. It was my only chance. I had to save him.

For Annabeth, for his mom, for Hermes, for the sake of the world.

I waited for the cover of nightfall, and for lights out. I crept down to the cabin, climbing silently as possible in a window. I knelt down next to Luke, whispering into his ear.

"Luke..Luke listen to me...you have to put this on...Please?"

I reached out and touched his hand, the key between our hands. Bad idea.

Our minds were connected, I felt my body slump to the floor, but it seemed a million miles away. I was sharing the nightmares.

An ancient, cold and dark, voice entered my mind, without my permission. I cannot relate what it spoke to me as, even with extensive help, to the day I pen this memoir my memory does not serve me.

All I can recall is that, when I awoke, it was near sunrise, I'd gotten no rest, and the amulets had melted to ashes in my hand.

I was doomed.

We were all doomed.

With a sniffle to fight back the tears, I stumbled back to my cabin and crashed into bed, with a loud thud. I slept soundly, unable to be woken, for hours upon end.

When I did wake, I was in the Infirmary, surrounded by Will, Jasmine, and Chiron with bandages on my head and a thick fog in my mind.

I tried to sit up, but I was too weak. I looked up at them.

"What happened to me?"

"you were found in your bed, writhing tossing and turning. No one was able to wake you and your hand was burnt almost beyond recognition. Before that, you were seen stumbling across camp as if in a trance."

I groaned. I'd either have to find a decent lie, or tell them what I'd been up to, neither of which seemed like good options.

This was obviously going to be a terrible day, and it was just barely morning.

Not a great start.

Will pushed a straw into my mouth, and I gladly drank the nectar down. The fog in my mind cleared quickly and I found myself able to sit up. My hand still stung, though I couldn't recall it having done so that morning.

Obviously, having hand to hand contact with Luke through a telepathic amulet while his mind was being invaded by the King of the Titans was not the brightest idea in the world, nor was it the easiest to recover from. I insisted I was fine, but Chiron required me to stay in the Infirmary for a day, after I explained what I'd been doing as vaguely as possible.

It was going to be a pretty boring day, and probably still a bad one.

Later, Luke walked in and sat down next to me. My gaze hardened.

"What do you want?"

"What did you do last night Brook? I felt you in my nightmares. I don't know how, but I did. And then they stopped. When I woke up I heard you were in here, with strange symptoms, I knew you'd done something."

I smiled gently, "I was trying to help you, Luke. I was trying to change the future. Obviously, it didn't work for me, but against me. Now, everything should proceed as planned, and I've realized I like that better. And when you realize what that means, remember that I'm sorry Luke."

His expression was confused, but I didn't care. I'd taken care of my conscience on that account. He left, and I looked around me, finally able to just enjoy the fact that I now had a place to belong in my favorite series. I had a place to belong that wasn't just me and Brookland in the back of the cafeteria.

I had a place to belong no matter what, because Percy was right.

Camp is the best home for people like us.


	15. Sometimes stupid ideas actually work

**Pre-Note: **Welp. Hai guys. If anyone even reads this anymore. But uh. If you do. My tumblr username is masonjundaycupcakes. So go bother me about not working on Brook. Because I have big ideas for her after this first installment. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **It hasn't been a year and there was no cliffhanger. I am not Rick. GAHA.

Also this is exceedingly crappier than anything Rick ever churns out.

**Chapter Fifteen: The two-second truce.**

I laid in the Infirmary for longer than I could tell. Physically, I was perfectly fine, but mentally...mentally I was nowhere near.

And Chiron could feel it.

The voice came back to me every night, but then I would wake, once again unable to remember what had been said.

I'll spare you, fair reader, the details of the pain I was put through. I lost track of where and when I was, all I knew was the darkness and the screaming. It took a dangerous amount of nectar, a lot of hand-holding, and a lot of magic I didn't know existed to help me finally be able to leave the Infirmary.

It had taken the effort of everyone I knew to keep the hype down. After all, despite the fact I never knew what happened at camp during the book, I didn't want to screw it up.

When Will finally got me back to my cabin, around sunset on some day or another, he told me to get some rest. I sat down on my bed, nowhere near able to sleep.

There was a note on the floor. Luke. What did he want?

_Your mom is at the un-leaveable hotel. That is the only hint you get._

_ Your faithful enemy, Luke._

Why didn't I see it before? He'd put my mom in the Lotus! The only place where she could be safe, so I could be baited, but would forget me, so I would be hurt.

Great. How was I going to get there? Obviously I had no time to walk there, and even driving or flying it'd probably be too late. If I was going to get anything proper done, I'd have to get there before Percy, Annabeth, and Grover left.

There was only one way that it could be done. But I couldn't do it.

I had to get there the same way I got here: mysterious transport.

Which means I had some hardcore praying and food offering to do. I had to gain some legit help from my dad, and fast.

Luckily, it didn't take as much as I'd expected. Between my dad, my new friend Hestia, and some hardcore knowledge use, I was in Las Vegas within the hour. Yes, I blackmailed the gods. Shhh, I didn't die, therefore I'm fine.

Now, how was I going to find a place no one should really ever go? By getting lost, of course.

It didn't take too long to get lost in that endlessly ridiculous city, and soon enough I'd found what I was looking for,

I walked right inside, with purpose, not speaking to or making eye contact with anyone, as if that'd help.

I walked up to the desk, glaring at the man standing there, and uncapped Lookout.

"Mikaela Andrews. Where is she? And also Percy Jackson if you please."

The guy looked at my sword for a second, then handed me a scrap of paper with room numbers scrawled on it.

I walked upstairs with my eyes shut. I was desperate not to get stuck in there. Too bad it wasn't enough. I ended up sleepily sitting in a hallway, tantalizingly close to my mother's room, and just a skip away from Percy's. Something was affecting my judgment, and it wasn't anything I'd read about that hotel.

But did I want to move on? Oh, I was so content just sitting there. I could sit there for the rest of eternity, never have to deal with the guilt again. Never have to look in the eyes of someone I knew would die, never have to fight in the terrible war that was on the horizon, I wouldn't have to fight through it all and keep running. I could just be in the hallway in the Lotus, in close proximity to my mother, for the rest of the existence of the world.

I was hypnotized until someone passed by. Luckily for me it was a familiar someone. I'd recognize that combination of limping and big sneakers anywhere.

"GROVER." I tried to yell, though it came out as more of a croak.

He stopped short, obviously still able to recognize his name. I could hear his confusion even through the still-thick fog in my mind.

"Brook? How are you here?"

I had to force myself to reply, "Long story...help me up?"

He reached out his hand, I forced my arm to move to take it, and he pulled me up. The spell was broken. I quickly thanked him, let him get back to getting his forgotten game card from his bedroom, and ran for my mother's room, my eyes shut once again.

I found her lying peacefully on her bed, asleep. I shook her, tears welling in my eyes at the sight of her, safe and sound.

"Mommy, mom please wake up. Please wake up mom."

She didn't stir. I felt the tears fall down my face as I shook her harder.

"Mommy please! Please, please wake up! PLEASE! ...I need you mommy. I'm scared."

I sighed and knelt down next to her bed.

"Mommy, I'm in the world of those books, and I don't understand. I've been fighting Luke and praying for Percy and making friends and getting hurt and I'm scared. I'm scared that it's not real, it's all a dream. Or worse, that it's not. That all these people I've come to know and love really are gonna die. And if I can't stop it, it'll be all my fault. I know just how they die, and I won't be able to fix any of it. And I need you. I need my mommy. I need you to hold me, tell me everything is gonna be alright. Mommy, please. I've gone through so much pain, and I've been so worried about you. So Wake. Up."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at me with a vague smile.

"Brook. My baby girl."

I laughed through my tears. "Hi mom. I'm so glad to see you. We need to get out of here."

I had no idea how much time it had been as I ran through the halls with my eyes closed, avoiding the temptingly sweet sounds reaching my ears from every direction by focusing on my mother's hand in mine. I had a purpose. I had to get out.

As I made it to the lobby, I saw Percy and Annabeth dragging Grover out. Good, I'd spent enough time that they were resisting as well. The guy threw offers at me as I tried to pull my mom outside. I almost cried again, the temptation of never having to deal with pain again trickling through my mind like poison. But as I heard Percy and Annabeth drag Grover outside, I knew I had to go with them, and send my mom home.

I ran outside, and found the hot Las Vegas air clearing my mind almost instantly. As soon as my mom could stand on her own without running back in, I ran and hugged Percy for all he was worth.

"Oof. Brook, how did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm here and I have my mom, and I can send her back to Brookland and help you guys and we're all safe."

Percy was stunned for a second at my lack of pausing to breath, but then he gently patted my back.

I sent my mom off in a taxi with enough money for the trip to the airport and a cheap flight to New York, where I hoped she could talk my dad into sending her home.

The four of the rest of us piled into a taxi that would speed us to Los Angeles by the motive of the Lotus Card, and I held on for dear life.

Percy talked about his dreams and how the voices sounded familiar. I stayed quiet throughout the brainstorm, knowing I'd spit out the truth if I got too annoyed.

I really needed to work on that whole "not trying to fix the bad parts of the plot" thing.

I'd always yelled at movies in the past trying to fix that too.

My mind drifted away, to my real home, to my boarding school with Brookland that served the terrible food and had a name no one could pronounce, and how my mother was fairing on getting back there.

I realized how the police would be looking for me, and how I might have to make up classes.

Or someone could teach me how to manipulate the Mist so that I had records of passing my classes and I could just switch to homeschooling and stay at camp, either home-camp or Percy-camp.

The cabby dropped us off at one of the beaches in Santa Monica at around sunset. Percy ducked under the water and I smiled as Annabeth and Grover warned him about how gross it was. It wouldn't really matter, anyway. I was just happy to be on a beach.

I sat down in the warm sand to wait for Percy to come out. The waves lapped gently at my feet, as if my dad was saying "Hi, nice to see my children hanging out together."

I giggled and laid down parallel to the water, letting it lap against me, still leaving me dry anyway.

As the water tickled my skin, I giggled. It brought back so many memories of Summers with my mom. We'd drive for hours on end just to get to the beach. We'd eat frozen yogurt and play in the waves. When I was about ten she taught me to boogie-board.

I remember going out as far as I could into the waves, but never getting swept away. I wiped out a couple times, but nothing severe enough to cause permanent damage. And I always raced right back in, ready to try and catch that perfect, huge wave. Sometimes I caught it on the board, sometimes in the face, but the ocean never hurt me. Caused me discomfort, inconvenience, or irritation, sure. But never hurt me.

Because I belonged with the ocean. It saddened me when we had to leave, but I went willingly, though I knew going into the Underworld with them was out of the question. But I did, on the other hand, have my own business to see to.


End file.
